


Concentration

by teamfreewilllover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Painting, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lydia is trying to use her banshee powers to paint where the others are, she finds she can't concentrate with Malia breathing down her neck and tells her to back away. Malia has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concentration

Lydia put her brush onto the canvas in front of her, closing her eyes and hoping her powers would start working soon. She sighed when she felt Malia's hot breath on her neck.

"Malia, I can't concentrate with you breathing down my neck" Lydia told her.

"What do you mean?" Malia asked.

"I need to concentrate, you're not helping" Lydia explained.

"I think you're concentrating too much...how am I distracting to you?" Malia questioned.

"You're too close" Lydia stated.

She was surprised when this made Malia move closer to her, and she could feel Malia's round breasts against her back.

"What are you doing?" Lydia asked.

"Distracting you" Malia said, bringing her mouth onto Lydia's neck, sucking at it lightly.

Lydia's breath started stuttering slightly, but she continued to try to concentrate. Her eyes popped open when Malia's hands suddenly came to her chest and she lightly groped Lydia's breasts.

"Malia, what are you doing!" Lydia cried.

"Sh, I'm making you feel good" Malia said, her hands going under Lydia's shirt and bra.

She let one finger brush against Lydia's nipples, smirking when the girl moaned slightly and did it again. Soon Lydia was moaning quietly, her nipples having turned into hard peaks as Malia teased them. She twisted one of Lydia's nipples, not missing how the girl started rolling her hips in small circles.

"Let me help you" She said seductively, bringing one of her hands under Lydia's skirt, rubbing her pussy lightly through her panties.

"More..." Lydia moaned.

Malia pushed past the cotton barrier and slowly inserted  finger inside Lydia, thrusting it in and out.

"Yes, like that" Lydia sighed, closing her eyes.

Malia quickly added another finger, rolling her fingers inside Lydia, finding her sweet spots.

"You like that huh?" Malia smirked.

"God, yes...harder...faster" Lydia moaned.

Malia quickly came around Lydia's front, kneeling in front of her as she buried her head under Lydia's skirt. Smiling when Lydia shivered as her hot breath steamed onto Lydia's pussy. She inserted three fingers inside her, filling her up, as Lydia's hips rolled to her rhythm. Seeing that Lydia was close to the edge, she licked a strip from her slit, up to her clit, gathering the sweet juices as Lydia moaned above her. She started sucking and licking at Lydia's clit as the girls breathing and hip movement's became more unsteady.

"Oh, God! Malia...yes oh my clit...feels so good" Lydia sighed, almost coming.

Malia quickly pulled out of her, smirking.

"No, no, why have you stopped" Lydia cried.

"There's something I need you to deal with before you come" Malia said, ripping her shorts off and sitting on Lydia's lap.

"Make me come, quickly" She ordered.

Lydia suddenly inserted four fingers inside, her massaging her clit. Soon Malia was moaning loudly and she came all over Lydia's hands and sank back to her knees.

"Look at me. I want to see your face when you come" Malia demanded as Lydia did so.

"Please Malia, please!" Lydia said desperately.

"One more thing..." Malia said, quickly inserting one finger in and out gathering up Lydia's juices.

"Lick" She commanded, bringing her fingers to Lydia's face.

"I can't...that's my..." She stuttered.

"Well then you can't come" Malia told her.

Slowly, Lydia bent her head forward, and gave a small lick to Malia's finger, eyes popping open at the taste. She quickly licked up the rest of the juices, moaning.

"You liked that?" Malia asked, after Lydia had licked her finger dry.

"Yes...tasted so good, sweet...went straight to my clit" Lydia exclaimed.

"And why is that?" Malia said, positioning a finger in front of her clit.

"I...I can't" Lydia sighed.

"Tell me" Malia ordered.

"It felt so dirty, tasting myself...tasted so good" She admitted.

"Good girl" Malia said, bringing her head down on Lydia's clit licking her a few times before the girl came all over her face as Malia licked all her juices up.

"Oh my God" She heard Lydia say from above her.

"What?" Malia asked.

"Look" Lydia said, pointing to the canvas.

She had wrote out where their friends location in Malia's juices that still covered her fingers.

"I told you, you just needed a distraction...how about we continue this later?" Malia said, quickly licking at Lydia's clit again, noticing how the girl shivered.

"Definitely" The girl moaned.


End file.
